Seven Deadly Sins
by Salie and the wolves
Summary: Un démon arrive à Beacon Hills, et cette succube compte s'en prendre à Stiles. Comment le protéger? C'est à Derek que revient cette mission, mais c'est une punition plutôt sévère pour le loup... Sterek
1. Jalousie

**Disclaimer: tous les persos sont à Jeff Davis, mais si vous croisez Derek Hale, donnez-lui mon adresse ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Jalousie.

-**Tu la trouve si formidable que ça, ma nouvelle vie, Stiles ? Bah prends-la, moi, je n'en veux pas !**

Scott attrapa son meilleur ami par le col de sa chemise, le força à quitter la chambre, et surtout, lui claqua la porte au nez. Stiles regarda la porte close devant lui, la bouche ouverte, se sentant presque blessé par l'attitude de Scott, cette porte devenant une barrière que son meilleur ami venait d'ériger entre eux. Le jeune homme, dont le cerveau tournait à vive allure, papillonnait déjà dans les méandres complexes des relations sociales, et il était à peine arrivé à sa voiture qu'il avait déjà repassé les deux heures de conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans sa tête, sans trouver ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Il avait juste demandé au jeune loup pourquoi il se plaignait d'avoir toutes ces nouvelles facultés, rendant son accession à la popularité plus rapide, et surtout, le rendant visible aux yeux des filles ! Depuis la dernière pleine lune, il ne comprenait plus son ami, quelque chose était arrivé, mais temps que Scott refuserait d'en parler, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il était garé devant chez Derek, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il savait très bien ce qui l'avait amené ici, mais il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir…

* * *

Scott, de son côté, était perdu, il venait de congédier son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, dans les pires moments de sa vie… Mais depuis qu'il avait parlé à Derek lors de la dernière pleine lune, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ça ne pouvait être vrai, Stiles ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi, même pour son bien, il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Son cœur commença à s'affoler, il sentit ses veines s'embraser. Non, ce n'était pas le moment, il ne devait pas se transformer, sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et il devait passer un peu de temps avec elle, si il voulait qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter… Leur lien avait beaucoup souffert depuis qu'elle avait découvert son secret, et même si elle lui parlait de nouveau, elle continuait à avoir peur de lui. Scott était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, surtout depuis qu'Allison l'avait quittée, elle n'était plus là pour le conseiller…

* * *

Allison, justement, faisait les cent pas dans son garage, elle attendait son père pour qu'ils aillent venger sa mère. Derek allait payer, il allait comprendre qu'on ne s'attaquait pas aux Argent sans en payer le prix. Ce sale chien allait mourir comme sa mère à elle, il allait devoir se tuer pour ne plus avoir à se supporter. Allison vida son sac encore une fois, pour le remplir à nouveau, elle essayait de ne pas penser à Scott, pour ne plus souffrir. Ce qu'il lui manquait ! Non, elle ne devait plus penser à lui, il était comme Derek, un prédateur en puissance, qui n'en avait tout simplement pas encore pris conscience… Mais plus Allison réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que Scott ne pourrait jamais tuer quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir, il n'était pas comme ça. Et au final, si Scott avait réussi à acquérir un début de contrôle, c'était parce que Derek l'avait aidé. Si elle tuait Derek, comment Scott apprendrait tout ce dont il avait besoin ? Plus ses neurones s'agitaient, plus il semblait dangereux de tuer l'Alpha, surtout qu'il était puissant, l'un de ses hommes, ou même son père, pourrait être blessé. C'était vraisemblablement une mauvaise idée que de s'attaquer au loup, mais que devait-elle faire ?! Cette rage qu'elle avait de venger sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas la garder, il fallait qu'elle fasse payer à Derek, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle fouillait sa mémoire, à la recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait pu être une faiblesse pour le brun. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de cette conversation entre Derek et Erica, qu'il avait envoyée sur les roses, lui avouant par la suite son attirance pour un garçon, qui l'énervait au plus haut point, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer, un garçon fou amoureux de Lydia, un jeune homme qui n'aimait que les filles. Voilà comment elle torturerait Derek, en le forçant à se rapprocher de son fantasme, tout en sachant que son amour ne serait jamais réciproque. Et l'arme de sa vengeance était à portée de main, il suffisait juste de trouver le moyen de les forcer à cohabiter. Stiles…

* * *

C'était justement devant la porte de Derek que Stiles se trouvait, et le loup se demandait ce que voulait encore ce fouineur. Il devait sans doute avoir douze milles questions auxquelles il n'avait pas trouvé de réponses sur Internet, concernant une nouvelle bizarrerie de son meilleur ami. Derek se demandait comment Stiles, si intelligent qu'il fut, avait pu ne pas se rendre compte que c'était tout simplement Scott qui était bizarre. Derek ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes les questions, il ne savait que ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, puis reprit ses tractions, mais Stiles finit par frapper à la porte. Derek jura entre ses dents, mais continua ses exercices, l'adolescent allait bien finir par se dire qu'il n'y avait personne. De nouveaux coups résonnèrent, mais Derek n'ouvrit pas pour autant, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Mais il comprit qu'il s'était trompé en pensant que Stiles allait abandonner quand celui-ci passa le pas de la porte.

-**Tu es sourd, ou quoi**, demanda le jeune homme, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.** Je croyais que les loups avaient une ouïe surdéveloppée** !

Derek fini par lâcher la plinthe du mur et se campa devant Stiles.

-**Tu te fous de moi, Stilinski ? Tu entres chez moi sans y avoir été invité, et tu te permets d'être de mauvaise humeur ?**

Stiles recula en voyant un éclair rouge passer dans les yeux, et Derek en profita pour le plaquer contre un mur.

-**Maintenant**, grogna-t-il,** tu vas me dire pourquoi tu viens chez moi sans autorisation**.

-**Oh, euh… J'avais quelque chose à te demander, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le moment.**

-**Crache le morceau**, lui ordonna Derek,** je ne veux pas que tu reviennes plus tard, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.**

Le loup lâcha Stiles et recommença ses exercices physiques.

-**Ok, et bien je me disais que comme tu dois reformer ta meute… Je pourrais peut-être en faire partie**, lâcha Stiles très rapidement.

Derek se stoppa en plein milieu d'une pompe et regarda Stiles, puis il éclata d'un rire sarcastique avant de se relever et de s'appuyer contre le mur.

-**Tu voudrais… que je te morde ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de t'avoir constamment dans les pattes ? Rentre chez toi, Stiles**, lui demanda le loup en priant pour que l'autre se résigne et parte.

-**Je te demande juste de me mordre, ok ? Putain, Derek, tu comprends pas que j'en ai marre d'être votre boulet, toujours dans l'ombre**, cria Stiles, au bord de la crise de nerf. **Je te demande une simple morsure, rien d'autre, je ne serais pas dans ta meute si tu n'y tiens pas !**

-**Et si tu meurs**, lui dit Derek en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise,** tu as pensé à ça ? Maintenant, sors, Stiles, j'ai besoin d'être seul.**

* * *

Stiles s'arracha des mains de Derek et sorti en claquant la porte. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette hypothèse, la morsure pouvait aussi bien le tuer, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque, il ne supportait plus d'être le faible humain que l'on se devait de protéger. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison derrière lui, cette maison qu'on avait soumise au feu, et il se dit que les sentiments de Derek avaient dû brûler en même temps que sa famille. Il arriva devant sa Jeep et posa le front contre la fenêtre de la porte. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelque chose derrière lui, comme un ensemble de murmures, qui mourraient et ressuscitaient les uns après les autres. Stiles se retourna et sursauta, une femme, particulièrement belle, se trouvait face à lui, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles savait qu'elle était dangereuse, et en particulier pour lui. Elle s'approcha avec lenteur, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Elle s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres du jeune homme, qui s'était plaqué contre la portière de sa voiture, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle l'étudiait.

-**Est-ce toi**, demanda-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement grave et basse pour une femme.

-**Je crois que ça dépend de qui vous cherchez, là, j'avoue ne pas pouvoir vous répondre.**

-**Bien, est-ce toi le meilleur ami d'un loup garou, encore vierge et ayant des troubles de l'attention causés par un QI généreusement plus élevé que celui des gens normaux ?**

-**Euh… Oui, là, il n'y a plus de doutes, c'est bien moi**, répondit Stiles en déglutissant. **Et vous êtes ?**

-**Abrahel… Une succube, venue chercher les pécheurs de cette ville, et en particulier celui qui a jouer avec la mort, ce loup qui ne l'était plus, qui l'est redevenu et plus encore.**

Peter, elle voulait tuer Peter, et d'autres encore, sûrement plus innocents, mais qui avaient, par une action, condamné leur âme. Un grognement retentit sur la droite, et Stiles reconnut Derek sans avoir à se retourner. La femme, elle, se tourna, le regardant froidement, et elle se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

-**Je reviendrais pour toi, quand j'aurais fini ma mission… Je reviendrais et je t'arracherais ta virginité, tu seras condamné pour le péché de luxure et je pourrais t'emmener avec moi, pour profiter de toi éternellement…**

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, le griffant, et s'évapora dans la nature.

Derek rejoignit le jeune homme, encore sous sa forme de lycan, et le tira jusqu'à la maison, le jetant sur un fauteuil, puis il se pencha pour regarder sa joue.

-**Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Stiles, encore sous le choc de la dernière phrase de la femme, avait l'impression que son cerveau flottait dans du coton, et pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il ressentit tout à coup une vive douleur à la joue, celle qui n'avait pas été griffée, Derek venait de lui donner une baffe, et son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche. Une succube… C'est ce qu'elle avait prétendu être. Stiles fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela avoir lu certaines choses sur ces démons métamorphes, mais hormis ce qu'elle avait promis à Stiles, elle sortait complètement de son rôle habituel… Lui avait-elle tout dit ?

-**Derek, dis-moi ce que tu sais des succubes…**

Derek le regarda avec de grands yeux, semblant s'agiter, puis fouilla ses livres, avant de les envoyer tous au travers de la pièce, avant de sortir son téléphone.

-**Scott, c'est Derek. On a un gros problème. Demande à Allison de venir avec toi et de ramener son bestiaire. Vite.**

Il raccrocha et se pencha de nouveau sur Stiles. Ça sentait vraiment mauvais…

* * *

Allison jubilait, elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Assise sur ce qu'il restait d'une table, elle regardait Stiles expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Non pas qu'elle était heureuse d'affronter un démon, surtout qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à l'existence de cette espèce, mais il faudrait protéger Stiles, et Scott étant trop faible et instable pour s'en charger lui-même, ce serait donc Derek qui devrait s'en charger. Enfin une fois que la question de sa protection serait évoquée et qu'elle suggèrerait cette solution comme un dernier recours absolument inévitable. Mais pour le moment, elle devait trouver un ordinateur. Derek lui apporta le sien et elle brancha sa clef USB dessus. Derek regardait par-dessus son épaule, et Allison dû se planter les ongles dans la paume de sa main gauche pour résister à l'envie de lui enfoncer un stylo dans la gorge. Elle finit par trouver un article sur les succubes, mais rien ne correspondait, hormis la luxure.

-**Stiles, elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?**

-**Attends… Si, elle s'appellerait Abrahel, si elle n'a pas menti…**

Allison chercha plus profondément dans le bestiaire et finit par trouver ce qui les intéressait. Tout en lisant, elle sentit comme une vague de froid envahir son corps. Stiles allait passer de sales moment, si c'était bien ce démon qui s'était présenté à lui. Elle regarda son ami et remarqua la plaie sur sa joue, que Derek avait désinfectée, et chercha une indication sur ce genre de marques. Quand elle eut trouvé tout ce qui pouvait les aider, elle se tourna vers les autres et soupira, elle avait peur de dire ce qu'elle avait découvert.

-**Stiles, est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose quand elle était là**, demanda-t-elle,** pour être sûre de l'identité de leur**** nouvel ennemi.**

-**Oui, il y avait comme… Je sais pas, on aurait dit qu'on murmurait perpétuellement.**

Allison cracha un juron, elle avait maintenant confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait.

-**Ce sont les murmures de ceux qu'elle a déjà emportés… Son châtiment, en quelque sorte. Dans le bestiaire, c'est écrit qu'à la base, c'est un simple démon succube, mais le nombre de péchés augmentant au vingtième siècle, Lucifer, dont elle serait une des préférées, lui aurait confié la mission de punir chacun commettant un péché capital ou brisant certains des dix commandements… Et si elle veut t'emporter en dernier, c'est parce qu'elle a été conçue pour que les hommes se vautrent dans la luxure.**

Derek la regarda, les yeux presque fermés, comme si elle était coupable de l'arrivée du démon dans leurs vies. Scott, lui, semblait au bord du coma, et son manque de réaction effrayait la jeune fille. Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence.

-**Et ils ne disent pas comment la battre ? Ou au moins comment l'arrêter…**

-**Non. Ma famille ne l'a croisée qu'une fois et elle est partie d'elle-même quand sa mission a été achevée**, dit Allison du bout des lèvres. **Je suis désolée.**

-**Et pour la griffure ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ça ?**

-**C'est une façon de te marquer, elle fait ça pour que tu sois lié à elle, c'est comme ça qu'elle saura comment te retrouver…**

Son ami eu l'air horrifié.

-**Il faut protéger Stiles,** claqua Derek. **On ne peut pas le laisser à portée de main.**

-**Mais comment**, demanda Scott, se réveillant finalement.

-**J'ai peut-être une solution**, lâcha Allison, heureuse de pouvoir enfin placer son pion. **S'il reste avec toi, Derek, tu pourras le protéger.**

-**Pas question**, cria Stiles, effrayé par cette perspective.

-**Réfléchis, Stiles, on n'a pas le choix ! Tu préfères qu'elle te viole ? Moi non plus, je ne suis pas hyper emballer, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre ta mort ! Allison, Scott, allez voir Deaton, il saura peut-être quoi faire.**

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et regagnèrent la voiture de Scott. Derek commença à s'organiser pour les prochains jours, il devrait trouver une solution.

-**Le mieux serait de faire comme si de rien n'était, je viendrais chez toi le soir, pour la nuit, et la journée, je resterais aux alentours du lycée, au cas où…**

Stiles le regarda, voyant une légère faille dans ce plan.

-**Dis-moi, Derek, et si mon père te voit**, fit-il remarquer. **Tu es quand même un ancien fugitif…**

-**Il ne me verra pas**, répondit le loup entre ses dents.

-**Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu m'avais transformé**, glissa Stiles, ironique.

-**Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais plus puceau**, rétorqua Derek pour Stopper l'adolescent avant qu'il ne l'énerve, et réussissant à la vexer.


	2. Tu ne voleras point

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, et à ceux qui m'ont écrit, qui me suivent et tout, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir.**

**Je vous explique pourquoi je publie le chapitre 2 aussi vite... D'abord, j'ai galéré à mettre le 1 en ligne donc ça fait un peu de temps déjà que le 2 est commencé, et puis surtout en ce moment, je suis malade, donc j'ai beaucoup de temps, et ayant un mode d'écriture assez arnarchique, je peux vous dire que si j'arrive à retrouver une vie normale, le rythme sera plus réguler... Voilà, je vous laisse le découvrir, et merci beaucoup!**

**Disclaimer: l'univers de la série et les personnages (hormis la succube) ne sont pas à moi... Mais si Derek disparaît, c'est qu'il doit être dans mon placard!**

**Chapitre 2 : Tu ne voleras point.**

Derek remonta la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre, Stiles devait encore être en bas avec son père, et le loup ne devait pas se faire voir du Sheriff, il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil appuyé dans le coin de la chambre tout en continuant de fixer la porte, attendant l'arrivée du jeune homme avec impatience. Les évènements s'emboitaient bizarrement, parfaitement en apparence, mais Derek sentait que quelque chose clochait concernant sa nouvelle proximité avec Stiles. Pourquoi Allison avait-elle proposé cette solution, elle qui se méfiait plus que n'importe qui de lui ? Derek savait qu'elle débordait de haine envers lui, toujours rapport à la mort de sa mère, mais il n'avait pas forcé Victoria Hale à se suicider, et surtout, il l'avait mordue sans s'en rendre compte, transformé par l'aconit, son instinct animal ayant pris le dessus. Derek se demandait si elle n'avait pas arrangé tout ça pour se venger de lui, mais il était sûr qu'elle ne connaissait pas les vrais sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Stiles. Elle devait penser que vivre avec le jeune homme qui l'irritait tant serait une bonne punition pour le loup… Enfin, s'en était une quand même, Derek savait pertinemment que Stiles ne serait jamais intéressé par lui, quoi qu'il fasse, l'esprit du jeune homme serait toujours tourné vers Lydia, qui, elle, ne le voyait presque pas. Mais comment lutter contre une belle blonde quand on savait que Stiles était purement hétéro ? La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Stiles entra, allumant la lumière. La vue de Derek lui arracha un petit cri de surprise, mais en quelques secondes, il avait adopté un air renfrogné des plus sexy. La voix du Sheriff retentit au bas de l'escalier, annonçant son départ au poste, ce qui rassura Derek, il serait plus facile de parler s'ils étaient seuls dans la maison, sans crainte d'être découverts. Mais Derek comprit bien vite que Stiles n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole quand l'adolescent alluma son ordinateur et mit son casque sur ses oreilles. Une joyeuse soirée en perspective…

* * *

Allison pesta. Comment sa famille, comptant des chasseurs expérimentés depuis des siècles, pouvait être à ce point mal renseignée sur les démons ? Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à le croire. Plongée dans ses recherches, elle n'entendit pas son père entrer, et sursauta quand il se racla la gorge.

-**Allison, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

-**Une partie de Monopoly**, railla-t-elle, tout en étalant le peu qu'elle avait trouvé devant elle, pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

Chris s'avança vers sa fille et lut par-dessus son épaule, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle aux démons, brusquement ? Il n'était question que de loups garous dans cette ville… Chris eu peur, soudain.

-**Rassure-moi, tu ne cherches pas à invoquer un démon ?**

-**Non**, soupira Allison, **mais comme tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu t'en parler. Un démon est arrivé en ville, elle s'appelle Abrahel, et elle en a après Stiles… Scott est parti demander conseil à Deaton, et je pensais trouver quelque chose ici, mais il n'y a rien** !

Chris posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui. Sa fille tenait énormément à ses amis et elle se mettait dans une situation périlleuse, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'opposait. Chris décida donc d'aider sa fille du mieux qu'il pouvait, il l'emmena donc avec lui dans le garage et tira un panneau, qui était invisible à l'œil nu. Chris lui montra les livres qu'il avait cachés là.

-**C'est la collection de ton grand-père, on me les a envoyés à sa mort. Je pense que tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut ici. Allison, écoute**, dit Chris d'une voix faible,** je sais que tu vas vouloir t'en charger seule, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.**

Allison comprit que son père avait peur pour elle, elle lui fit donc un petit sourire pour le rassurer, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et commença à fouiller dans les livres, prenant tout ce qui aurait pu l'intéresser.

* * *

Scott regarda Deaton, n'étant pas sûr de ce que le vétérinaire venait de lui dire. Il cogna son front contre la table et soupira, c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et Stiles était plus que mal barré. Deaton le secoua doucement pour attirer son attention et posa une dizaine de fioles devant lui.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

-**De la poudre d'Alkana. Toi et tes amis, gardez toujours ça sur vous, ça la brouillera, elle vous trouvera moins facilement. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.**

-**Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour Stiles ? Quelque chose, n'importe quoi !**

Deaton soupira et regarda dans son armoire, pour donner un espoir à Scott, mais hormis la poudre qu'il venait de fournir à Stiles, il n'avait rien à proposer. Il regarda son employé, qui avait l'air complètement désespéré, et tenta de le rassurer.

-**Au moins, elle ne lui a rien fait, c'est déjà ça…**

-**Non, hormis cette griffure, mais c'est vrai qu'il s'en sort bien**, approuva Scott.

Deaton laissa sa main retomber et fixa Scott.

-**Tu as bien dit « griffure » ?**

Scott acquiesça, et voyant l'air affolé de son patron, il sentit la peur lui vriller les intestins.

-**Scott, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Elle a pris son sang, c'est pire que s'il lui avait promis son âme ! Elle ne repartira jamais sans lui !**

Scott regardait le vétérinaire s'agiter sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il ne saisissait que trop bien le sens de sa dernière phrase et son cœur se serra à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'il y fasse attention.

* * *

Le Sheriff Stilinski s'approcha de son adjoint, la mine sombre. Les meurtres avaient enfin cessé, et voilà qu'ils venaient de retrouver un corps… L'adjoint l'amena près du cadavre et Stilinski frissonna. La mise en scène était assez particulière, et il s'en dégageait une aura malsaine qui le mettait mal à l'aise. L'homme était allongé, nu, les bras en croix, un dessin fait avec son propre sans sur le front. Le Sheriff s'approcha d'avantage, examinant le dessin avec attention, mais le sigle ne lui rappelait rien, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, peut-être le signe d'un gang qui s'était vengé, l'homme étant connu pour être un voleur récidiviste et il était peut-être tombé sur la mauvaise maison. Le Sheriff pria pour que ce meurtre ne soit pas le premier d'une longue série, il en avait par-dessus la tête de devoir annoncer la mort d'un proche à des familles, qui ne méritaient absolument pas ça. Il ne connaissait qu'un homme susceptible de l'aider, un homme qui l'avait déjà aidé et qui semblait comprendre plus de choses que lui dans ce genre de cas. Il devait appeler Chris Argent.

* * *

Derek avait allumé la radio de police de Stiles, il voulait savoir, et apparemment, Abrahel avait déjà commencé sa mission, la police avait retrouvé un corps. Beacon Hills n'avait pas tenu longtemps sans histoire lugubre ! Mais comment allait-il pouvoir se renseigner sur le meurtre sans éveiller les soupçons ? Il ne pouvait pas se rendre au commissariat et demander à voir le rapport, même si ça aurait été plus simple… Mais il pouvait attendre le lendemain et aller à la morgue, Stiles serait en sécurité avec Scott et il serait vite revenu, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, et la Camaro était bien assez rapide. Stiles s'étira en grognant, éteignit son ordinateur et se posta face à Derek, les mains sur les hanches, un air déterminé plaqué sur le visage. Il semblait prêt à dire quelque chose mais Derek pouvait deviner qu'il réfléchissait encore à la meilleure façon de formuler sa requête sans déclencher la colère de l'Alpha.

-**Euh… Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?**

-**Tu veux que je la passe où, allongé en chien de fusil devant ta porte d'entrée**, ironisa Derek, **ou sur le toit ? Tu ne penses pas que ton père trouverait ça louche ?**

Le jeune garçon eu un sourire crispé, il se retenait de rire en imaginant Derek faire le beau. Derek le Dobermann. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, comme surnom. Derek haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait bien vouloir lui dire…

-**Et tu comptes dormir où**, fini par lâcher le jeune homme.

Derek retint un sourire in extremis.

-**Avec toi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te torturer**, le rassura Derek, **je n'ai pas pour seule idée que de te faire du mal.**

Stiles soupira, mi soulagé, mi agacé par le ton sardonique du loup. Il lui fit signe de se retourner et commença à enlever ses vêtements pour se remettre au lit, éteignant la lumière. Derek enleva son jeans, sa veste et son tee-shirt, et se glissa dans le lit, aussi prêt du bord que possible pour ne pas gêner le jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit Stiles se tourner vers lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il souhaitait parler ou si c'était sa position pour dormir. Il fut rapidement fixé.

-**Derek ?**

Le loup se tourna vers lui, distinguant vaguement son visage.

-**Oui ?**

-**Tu crois que je vais m'en sortir**, demanda l'adolescent, ayant visiblement besoin d'être rassuré.

-**Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais on fera tout pour.**

-**Merci**, murmura Stiles.** Tu sais, je te le dis pas souvent, mais au final, je t'aime bien, et j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi, je sais que t'es pas obligé. Merci.**

-**Dors, Stiles, ça t'empêchera de dire des bêtises…**

Derek attendit, mais pour une fois, l'adolescent l'avait écouté. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait tort. Derek n'avait pas le choix, il devait le protéger…

* * *

Le Sheriff crut halluciner en voyant Chris Argent arriver avec sa fille. Elle était trop jeune pour voir des choses pareilles. Chris le salua et se dirigea directement vers le corps, Allison le suivant presque à la trace.

-**Mr Argent, que fait votre fille ici**, finit-il par demander, étonner de la voir étudier le cadavre nu d'un homme, sans réaction.

-**Ça la concerne plus que vous ne pensez, Sawyer, et puis il faut bien que je la forme.**

-**Un jour, il faudra qu'on parle de votre… profession**, déclara le Sheriff en se passant la main dans les cheveux. **En attendant, à première vue, ça pourrait vous intéresser ?**

Allison sourit et commença à prendre des photos, laissant son père répondre.

-**Ça, il n'y a pas de doutes**, confirma Chris en étudiant les mains du mort. **Allison, prends ça en photo… Vous savez qui c'est ?**

-**Abdiel Manth. Un voleur multirécidiviste, mais pas vraiment méchant, il avait même été diagnostiqué comme kleptomane, si mes souvenirs sont bons.**

Chris acquiesça et continua à étudier le corps et ses alentours. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de ses propres yeux et il était vraiment impressionné. Même si le passage destructeur des policiers avait endommagé pas mal de choses, les preuves nécessaires restaient observables, mais la cause de la mort continuaient d'échapper au chasseur. Allison l'aida à retourner le corps pour accéder à son dos, et Stilinski faillit vomir en voyant ce qu'on avait infligé au malheureux Abdiel. Abrahel avait creusé un trou au niveau des omoplates et apparemment broyé les poumons de l'homme. Chris prit des gants et écarta la peau de l'homme. Il lui manquait visiblement le cœur. Allison regarda son père, visiblement effrayé par les extrémités auxquelles la succube était capable d'arriver. Elle avait encore plus peur de découvrir qu'elle procédait toujours ainsi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla dans une position qu'il eut du mal à assimiler comme réelle. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Derek, il sentait le bras du loup autour de ses épaules à lui. Il s'écarta brusquement, réveillant le brun par la même occasion. Stiles se demandait comment il avait pu dormir sur Derek. Derek ! Cette espèce de brute qui lui faisait effroyablement peur. Derek le regardait, apparemment aussi étonné que lui, puis il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

-**Je vais me cacher à l'arrière de ta voiture, et je partirais quand tu seras avec Scott. A plus tard.**

Derek ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, apparemment troublé et pressé de partir. Stiles attrapa ses affaires et fila à la douche, mais son cerveau tournait à trop vive allure pour que l'eau l'apaise. Il ne comprenait pas cette situation absurde, mais surtout, il ne supportait pas les interrogations qu'elle avait soulevées. C'est vrai que sa première réaction avait été la surprise mais plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait trouvé ce contact agréable. Et l'Alpha, qu'en pensait-il ? Il avait quand même mit son bras autour de lui ! Est-ce que c'était une position réflexe pour eux deux, comme s'ils avaient cru être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou est-ce que c'était leur inconscient qui avait parlé ? Était-il homosexuel, bisexuel ? Et Lydia, dans tout ça, l'aimait-il encore ? Stiles soupira, ce que ça pouvait être compliqué, les relations humaines ! Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre son père pour le déjeuner. Ce dernier avait l'air préoccupé et fatigué, il avait dû rentrer tard, Stiles ne l'avait même pas entendu. L'adolescent remplit à nouveau la tasse de son père de café et mit son bol à chauffer.

-**Alors, Papa, comment tu vas**, fini-t-il par demander, inquiet de voir son père afficher de telles cernes.

Son père soupira et grogna une réponse incompréhensible, apparemment peu enclin à la discussion. Stiles abandonna et bu le contenu de son bol avant d'attraper son sac et de partir.

* * *

Arrivée sur le parking, Allison s'appuya contre un pan de mur, guettant l'arrivée de Stiles, qui serait obligatoirement accompagné de Derek, et elle avait besoin de l'Alpha sur le meurtre de la veille. Scott arriva le premier, et fit le pied de grue avec elle. Stiles avait intérêt à se dépêcher, les cours commençaient dans une dizaine de minutes, et elle voulait absolument parler à Derek. Enfin, la Jeep apparu au bout de la rue et se gara à côté d'eux. Derek descendit de la voiture, apparemment énervé. Il se focalisa sur Allison pour se calmer, sachant qu'elle aurait forcément de nouvelles informations. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui tendit son IPhone pour lui montrer des photos prises la veille.

-**Tu as vu le corps ?! Attends, c'est quoi, ce signe ?**

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit bizarre. Derek se retourna et vit que Stiles avait la bouche ouverte, fixant la photo qu'il était en train de regarder.

-**Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!**

-**Elle a commencé le travail**, souffla Stiles, **je n'arrive pas à le croire.**

Derek regarda Stiles avec de grands yeux, il semblait en savoir plus que prévu.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

-**Le symbole, sur son front, c'est pas un dessin, c'est le mot « vol » en hébreux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, hier soir, pour le meurtre ?**

-**T'avais pas l'air décidé à me parler quand je l'ai appris, grogna Derek, vexé.**

Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux, le loup semblait vraiment blessé par son attitude, et le jeune homme s'en voulu d'avoir agi de manière si immature. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux remords, il devait réfléchir à tout ce que cette situation incluait.

-**On pourrait en reparler ce soir ? Genre… quand y aura moins de monde… Pour l'instant, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se focaliser sur le gros problème, non ?**

Derek acquiesça et écouta Allison raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert sur la succube pendant que Scott distribuait de petites fioles attachées à un cordon, censées repousser Abrahel, mais le regard de l'Alpha n'était tourné que vers une seule personne, Stiles. Ils s'étaient disputés dans la voiture à propos d'une bêtise, un CD que l'adolescent écoutait un peu fort en braillant, et le loup, stressé de ne pas pouvoir parler avec le jeune homme, avait sorti le CD et en avait fait une sorte de poudre dans sa main. Derek devinait que leur réveil n'était pas complètement innocent non plus… Il annonça aux autres qu'il allait inspecter la scène de crime et le cadavre au cas où quelque chose aurait échappé aux Argent et partit, il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de Stiles avant de perdre les pédales. Le souvenir de cette nuit le hantait. Il s'était réveillé après un cauchemar affreux, et avait écouté les bruits au dehors, il avait entendu le Sheriff rentrer et s'endormir devant la télé, et d'un seul coup, sans savoir pourquoi, Stiles s'était blotti contre lui. Il avait tenté de se décaler mais il était tellement prêt du bord qu'il n'avait pas complètement pu se détacher de Stiles, et quand il avait senti le jeune homme se réinstaller sur son épaule, il l'avait laissé faire et l'avait entouré de son bras, mais la réaction matinale du jeune homme lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il arriva enfin au parking où il avait garé la Camaro et s'installa au volant, il avait hâte de s'occuper l'esprit…


	3. Tu ne tueras point

_**Bonjour à tous, je mets le chapitre 3 en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire!**_

_**Disclaimer: J'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à moi, mais non, ils sont tous à Jeff Davis... Mais un jour je kidnapperai Derek!**_

_**réponse au guests:**_

_**Njut: Allison est mauvaise, oui, mais peut-être que... nous verrons bien! ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**FlingApple: j'espère que tu riras aussi dans ce chapitre...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tu ne tueras point…**

La journée passa avec une lenteur affreuse, Stiles avait l'impression que plusieurs années s'écoulaient et il avait presque peur de tomber en poussière, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur qu'il ressentait quant à sa sortie du lycée. D'abord, il y avait la succube qui devait le surveiller, et puis surtout, il y avait cette discussion qu'il devait avoir avec Derek le soir… En fait, c'était surtout cette discussion qui lui faisait peur, la succube n'était pas prête de venir le chercher, elle n'avait tué qu'une seule personne, et Stiles était certain que ce n'était que le début de la liste, même s'il espérait le contraire, parce qu'elle pourrait pour cible quelqu'un qu'il aimait, et Stiles savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de proche.

-**Mr Stilinski pourra sûrement répondre à cette question, n'est-ce pas ?**

Stiles leva les yeux et regarda Mr Harris comme il aurait regardé un cafard, ce qui mit le professeur mal à l'aise.

-**J'attends… Quelle est la concentration molaire de saccharose dans ce cas ?**

-**Demandez plutôt à quelqu'un que ça intéresse**, répondit Stiles.

-**Bien… Vu que nous n'avons pas encore de nouveau proviseur, je prends l'initiative… Exclusion. Trois jours.**

Stiles attrapa son sac et se leva.

-**Où allez-vous, Stilinski ?**

-**Chez moi**, cria le jeune homme en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Scott et Allison échangèrent un regard et Scott décida d'envoyer un message à Derek, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter les cours vu ses résultats, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas rester seul.

* * *

Derek pesta, même à distance, Stilinski arrivait à l'énerver. Il venait à peine de réussir à approcher le corps qu'il devait déjà s'en aller… C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose sur le corps, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Sous les ongles du cadavre, il trouva quelque chose de rouge et de pâteux. Il en prit quelques miettes et les porta à ses narines, c'était un mélange d'ellébore, de mandragore et de jusquiame, un trio de plantes qui étaient connues pour attirer les démons. Il sortit discrètement de la morgue et retourna à sa voiture, mais quelqu'un y était adossé. Peter…

Sawyer Stilinski regarda la femme en face de lui, elle n'avait pas l'air troublée le moins du monde par la mort de son fils, le seul qui avait manifesté de l'émotion était le petit frère d'Abdiel, qui se tenait pourtant droit devant le Sheriff, la dureté de ses traits contrastant avec les larmes qu'on voyait encore sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Mais sa réaction restait normale et compréhensible, comparée à celle de sa mère, pour qui le Sheriff s'inquiétait.

-**Madame Manth, avez-vous bien comprit ce que je viens de vous dire**, lui demanda-t-il avec la plus grande douceur possible.

-**Oui**, dit-elle calmement, **mon fils, la honte de ma famille, est mort.**

Aiden Manth serra son verre tellement fort que celui-ci fini par exploser, et il se leva en lançant un regard noir à sa mère. Le Sheriff, lui aussi, se leva pour prendre congé, cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos, il en arrivait même à se dire qu'il préférait les pleurs à ce genre de réaction froide, mais il quitta la maison en se promettant de garder un œil sur le jeune Aiden, qui avait l'air assez perturbé pour chercher à venger son frère. Il se demandait si Stiles aurait ce genre de réaction dans le même cas.

* * *

Stiles qui justement venait de garer sa voiture dans l'allée de sa maison. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et balança son sac dans l'entrée, avant de refermer à clef et de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte, il n'avait jamais été aussi insolent avec un professeur et surtout il n'avait jamais cédé aussi facilement à ses impulsions. Au moment où il se prenait la tête entre les mains, il entendit une voiture se garer et leva les yeux pour voir qui osait interrompre sa torture mentale, et faillit s'étouffer en voyant la Camaro. Apparemment, Scott avait prévenu Derek de sa légère désertion… Derek ouvrit la fenêtre, ordonnant à Stiles de monter dans son véhicule. Stiles s'approcha et manqua de faire demi-tour en voyant Peter le psychopathe sur le siège passager. Le jeune homme s'assit derrière Derek et dévisagea l'oncle de l'Alpha.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, le fou sorti de l'asile**, demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'homme.

-**Il s'est plus ou moins incrusté**, fit Derek, furieux de ne pas pouvoir questionner Stiles.

La voiture démarra en trombe et Derek prit le chemin de sa maison, ou tout du moins de ce qu'il en restait, là-bas, il était sûr d'être tranquille. Pendant tout le trajet, Stiles ne dit pas un mot et garda e front posé contre la fenêtre, regardant le paysage, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée, jusqu'à ce que Derek ouvre la portière, déséquilibrant le jeune homme. Il jeta un regard noir au lycan et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la maison, souriant en entendant Derek fermer la portière un peu plus fort que de nécessaire. Arrivé dans le salon calciné, il s'enferma encore un peu plus dans le silence buté qu'il avait adopté depuis l'arrivée de Hale. Peter s'assit en face de lui, dans un fauteuil devenu gris, regardant l'adolescent d'un air amusé, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore un peu plus l'adolescent. Derek arriva enfin après s'être calmé du mieux qu'il pouvait dehors.

-**Alors, Peter, je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et ta vue m'insupporte.**

-**Calme-toi, Derek**, lui dit Peter, ne perdant pas son sourire moqueur.** J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai rencontré une femme, ou plutôt je l'ai aperçue, et j'ai besoin que tu m'aide à la retrouver.**

-**Tu te fous de moi**, demanda Derek, perdant presque la totalité de son sang-froid, **tu me dérange pour une histoire de cœur ?!**

-**Mais tes sens sont dix fois plus aiguisés que les miens ! Oh, si tu savais, ses grands yeux rouges, ses cheveux noirs qui flottaient au vent, sa peau mate, ses lèvres rouges, son corps svelte moulé dans ses vêtements en cuir… Une vraie prédatrice, je suis sûr que c'est une Alpha.**

La description de la « jeune femme » avait arraché un frisson à Stiles et un soupir exaspéré à Derek, qui se pinça l'arête du nez, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il releva la tête et vit que Peter s'interrogeait en voyant la mine effrayée de Stiles, qui répétait sans arrêt « C'est pas possible ».

-**Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux**, finit-il par demander, apparemment inquiet.

-**Cette femme dont tu parles, il n'y aurait pas eu un bruit qui accompagnait sa présence ?**

Peter hocha vaguement la tête, ne comprenant pas où son neveu voulait en venir. Derek jura entre ses dents et laissa sa colère exploser, frappant du poing dans un mur, faisant voler des éclats de bois, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et ses traits semblaient brouillés, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le loup. Il sentit soudain une pression dans son dos, et une odeur familière envahie ses marines, Stiles avait posé sa main sur la veste de Derek, et ce contact calma aussitôt le loup.

-**Vous pourriez m'expliquer, à la fin**, cria Peter, visiblement vexé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, **ou je reste là comme un idiot ?**

-**La femme en question n'en est pas une,** murmura Stiles. **C'est un démon, Abrahel…**

-**Et elle cherche à tuer Stiles… Elle est venue par ta faute, elle veut te tuer, et ramener le déchet qui te sert d'âme de là où tu l'as prise**, cracha Derek.

-**Je me disais bien, aussi, elle ne pouvait pas avoir que des qualités**, lâcha Peter en haussant les épaules, ironique. **Bon, je prends ça pour un non, je vais la retrouver tout seul.**

Et il sortit. Derek soupira, le départ de Peter, et surtout la main de Stiles dans son dos, toujours présente, fit descendre sa tension et son niveau redevint normal. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent, rompant le contact à contrecœur, pour faire face à son deuxième problème, l'exclusion de Stiles. Il le poussa jusqu'au canapé, sentant bien que l'adolescent n'était pas dans son assiette. S'asseyant à côté de lui, il vrilla ses yeux bleus verts sur le visage de Stiles, qui s'était à nouveau muré dans le silence. Derek lui frappa l'épaule pour le forcer à réagir et Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, le regard complètement vide, ce qui inquiéta énormément Derek.

-**Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

-**Rien**, soupira Stiles, **enfin rien de grave. Je sais plus où j'en suis, je sais que c'est le stress mais ça m'inquiète, je ne me reconnais plus.**

Derek le regarda, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, et la détresse de Stiles était trop grande pour que de simples mots suffisent.

-**Derek**, commença Stiles, visiblement hésitant. **Non, laisse tomber, tu vas trouver ça tellement bizarre que tu vas me planter tes crocs dans la gorge.**

-**Tente toujours, je te promets de ne pas t'assassiner.**

-**Ouais, bon… Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras comme ce matin ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, et t'es pas hyper doué pour les discours.**

Derek était surprit, mais finit par accepter, attirant Stiles contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit que le jeune homme glissait dans un sommeil profond, et lui-même se permit de s'assoupir.

* * *

Scott attendait patiemment sur le parking du lycée, Chris Argent avait l'air pressé au téléphone, et le jeune loup avait compris que c'était au sujet de la succube, et donc, forcément, de Stiles. Le jour commençait à tomber, et Scott regardait autour de lui, scrutant l'obscurité de ses yeux de loup. Il crut voir quelque chose dans les ténèbres, mais au même moment une voiture débarqua sur le parking, l'éblouissant. Chris et Allison descendirent et firent signe à Scott de les suivre.

-**Je peux savoir où on va**, demanda Scott, un peu inquiet à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

-**On va sur la scène de crime, on pourra peut-être trouver des indices sur la personne qui a attiré Abrahel ici**, lui expliqua Allison, tout en continuant à marcher.

Devant l'air de totale incompréhension du jeune loup, Chris soupira.

-**Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a décidé de venir seule ici**, grommela-t-il, **vu le nombre de péchés qui sont commis chaque jour, elle ne pourrait pas tout faire. Quelqu'un l'a forcément appelée pour qu'elle s'intéresse soudainement à Beacon Hills.**

Soudain, Scott aperçu les banderoles de police devant lui, dans une petite clairière. Chris et Allison commencèrent à remuer les feuilles mortes à la recherche d'une quelconque trace, pendant que Scott scrutait les alentours. Une exclamation retentit dans son dos, ce qui fit sursauter McCall.

-**Je le savais**, cria Chris.

Scott se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux, une étoile à cinq branches avait été tracée sur le sol, comme si on l'avait dessinée à la craie, et sous la lumière des lampes, elle semblait presque phosphorescente.

-**Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire**, demanda Scott, conscient de son manque de connaissance.

-**C'est un pentagramme, ou un pentacle, c'est comme ça que les démons sont appelés, tu en as sûrement vu dans des films d'horreur.**

Scott hocha la tête et se retourna de nouveau, sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, laissant les deux autres à leurs occupations. Un grognement retentit soudain, puissant, lugubre. En quelques secondes, Scott avait forcé Chris et Allison à se relever et ils s'étaient mis à courir, un hurlement de rage résonnant à leurs oreilles. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur le parking, mais le vélo de Scott et la voiture des Argent avaient été rendus inutilisable. Scott montra le lycée en urgence au père et à la fille et recula vers les portes avec eux, prêt à les protéger coûte que coûte, tout en sortant son téléphone. Il devait prévenir Derek.

* * *

Une musique, trop aigue, vrilla les tympans de Hale, qui se réveilla en grognant, Stiles toujours dans ses bras. Le téléphone arrêta de sonner au moment où Derek posait la main dessus, ce qui le fit grogner un peu plus. Il écouta le message vocal, bien décidé à se rendormir tout de suite après, mais la voix de Scott le réveilla tout de suite, il était pris en chasse par la succube, et Chris et Allison s'étaient réfugiés avec lui dans le lycée. Il réveilla Stiles et sauta dans la Camaro, démarrant aussi vite que possible, il fallait qu'il sorte les trois autres de ce mauvais pas, il n'avait pas le choix. Stiles, assis à côté de lui, était effrayé, mais paraissait déterminé à aider son meilleur ami.

* * *

Scott pestait contre Derek, pourquoi cet idiot de loup n'avait pas répondu ? Il espérait qu'il écouterait le message vocal suffisamment vite, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment mal barrés. Il commença à bouger les tables et les chaises avec l'aide de Chris pour bloquer la porte, même s'il savait que ça ne retiendrais pas plus que ça un démon assoiffé de sang.

-**Je ne supporte pas qu'on me dérange pendant que je travaille**, dit une voix rauque, comme émanant des murs eux-mêmes, une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Abrahel.

Scott attrapa Allison par la main et la tira à travers les salles, Chris sur les talons, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour se cacher, un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. C'est en entrant dans la salle de chimie que Scott se permit de souffler. Une fenêtre était explosée, et au milieu des débris de verre se tenait Derek, portant Stiles dans ses bras. Le jeune homme sauta à terre et regarda Scott, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Voyant que son meilleur ami allait bien, Stilinski soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

-**Bon, les garçons, c'est bien de voir comme vous vous appréciez, mais on se fera des câlins plus tard, parce que sinon, c'est l'autre qui va nous faire le dernier de notre vie**, leur fit remarquer Allison.

Derek ne put empêcher un sourire sardonique de naître sur ses lèvres face au réalisme de la jeune fille. Il poussa Stiles et Scott vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux et commença à courir vers le gymnase, la Camaro étant garée juste à côté du bâtiment. Malheureusement, une fois arrivés, ils se retrouvèrent face à Abrahel, qui les attendait. Derek se mit en avant, transformé, comme s'il était un bouclier protégeant les autres. Scott le rejoignit, grognant comme jamais, et on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il lutterait à mort pour sauver les humains, ou au moins Allison et Stiles… Abrahel leur jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux, et se mit à rire.

-**Vous êtes ridicules… Et vous m'avez dérangée pendant que je mangeais. Mais je ne vais pas vous tuer aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de m'amuser encore un peu. Je voulais juste vous faire peur. Oh, j'oubliais… Stiles, mon chou, je t'attends avec impatience**, susurra-t-elle, aguicheuse.

S'en était trop pour Derek, qui se jeta sur elle, essayant en vain de la mordre, de la griffer, mais elle était au moins trois fois plus rapide que lui. Elle l'attrapa par la gorge et le lança contre un mur, explosant les lattes de bois. Derek, à moitié assommé, revint pourtant à la charge, mais la succube lui échappa de nouveau, et en une pirouette, elle s'éloigna de lui. Arrivée devant le petit groupe, elle sentit Stiles.

-**Tu sens son odeur, c'est répugnant… Mais je remédierais à ça.**

Puis elle caressa les cheveux d'Allison.

-**Une belle jeune fille… Toi aussi tu es sur ma liste, jolie brunette.**

Et elle s'en alla. Derek et Scott se lancèrent à sa poursuite, les trois autres les suivant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Arrivé au milieu de la forêt, Derek s'arrêta, il ne sentait plus rien, elle s'était volatilisée, mais une autre odeur lui envahie le nez. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un corps, torturé, avec un nouveau symbole. Il interrogea Stiles du regard.

-**Meurtre… Il ne tuera plus personne, celui-là**, répondit Stiles, arrivant à être ironique malgré son essoufflement.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^ merci à tous de me lire, de mettre des reviews, de me suivre, c'est hyper important pour moi!**_


	4. Tu ne commettras pas d'adultère

**Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre... je suis en vacances alors je sens que je vais vite posté le 5 (que j'ai déjà commencer...) bref, bonne lecture!**

**Réponse aux guests:**

**Njut: Ouais, le petit calin... Je suis désolée pour le peu d'intimité Sterekienne de ce chapitre-ci mais je vais me rattraper, et puis bon, j'ai quand même fait un joli passage, tu me diras ce que tu en pense ^^ Merci à toi de me lire ^^**

**FlingApple: j'espère que tu as toujours l'eau à la bouche et une tenue étanche ^^ Peter reviendra vite, enfin... vite, c'est vite dit, mais je vous réserve un cadeau à son propos, j'espère qu'il te plaira! et le pauvre Stiles, lui, s'en sort plutôt bien dans ce chapitre, enfin, presque! merci de me lire, et de poster des reviews, j'aime bien tes commentaires ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Tu ne commettras pas d'adultère.

De retour chez lui, Stiles monta directement dans sa chambre, griffonnant juste un petit mot à son père pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il jeta à peine un regard à Derek, qui était déjà dans le lit, se déshabilla, et se glissa dans les draps.

-**Derek…**

-**Oui, tu peux. Mais n'en fais pas une habitude**, souligna Derek, **je suis pas une peluche.**

Stiles grogna avant de se caler sur le torse de Derek, frissonnant quand le loup passa son bras autour de lui, effleurant son dos. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le contact de Derek le rassurait, c'était une protection sûre.

-**Stiles**, murmura Derek,** tu dors ?**

-**Je ne suis pas persuadé d'y arriver si tu me parle, donc je dirais que non.**

-**Tu le vis comment, cette situation, la succube, tout ça ?**

Stiles soupira et regarda le loup dans les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Derek Hale, Monsieur « Je dis trois mot maximum par jour », lui demandait ça.

-**On pourrait en parler plus tard ? Demain, on est samedi, on aura toute la journée. Et puis, juste une question, c'est toi qui me demande ça ?**

-**Tu fais chier**, grogna Derek, **j'essaie de faire en sorte que notre cohabitation soi vivable, et toi tu m'envoie chier ?! Vas te faire voir. Et dors tout seul, j'en ai marre de ton humeur de chien.**

Il repoussa Stiles au fond du lit et commença à se lever, visiblement vexé. Stiles comprit qu'encore une fois il avait blessé l'Alpha, et il se redressa, posant sa main sur son épaule, sa peau douce et chaude lui arrachant un frisson.

-**Non, Derek, reste, s'il te plaît… Ok, je te promets de changer de comportement, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi du temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Mais ne me laisse pas seul, je ne veux plus qu'on me laisse seul.**

Devant la détresse du jeune homme, le loup ne put que céder, il se réinstalla dans le lit, laissant Stiles se remettre sur lui. Il sentait que Stiles ne dormait pas à sa respiration saccadée, il devait sûrement réfléchir, mais Hale n'osa pas l'interrompre, ses propres pensées le torturaient assez comme ça. La main de Stiles sur son torse, son souffle effleurant sa peau, sa peau douce, tous ces contacts brisaient le cœur du loup, il savait que le jeune homme voyait la protection d'un grand frère, au maximum, dans cette proximité, mais lui aurait aimé caresser son dos, embrasser la peau douce de son cou, sentir son odeur, s'en imprégner, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le fait de savoir que cette attirance ne serait jamais réciproque broyait tout sentiment positif du lycan, qui souffrait bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Stiles non plus ne se sentait pas très bien, et sans le savoir, beaucoup de ses pensées allaient dans le même sens que celles de son protecteur. Bien sûr, il pensait un peu à la succube et à ses dernières paroles, le concernant lui et Allison, mais surtout, il pensait à Derek, Derek contre qui il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais surtout, Derek dont il avait rêvé pendant cette sieste si incongrue, des rêves que Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé faire, surtout au sujet du grand méchant loup. Stiles se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son orientation sexuelle, surtout que personne n'avait répondu quand il avait demandé s'il pouvait être attirant aux yeux des hommes, et il n'osait rien faire vis-à-vis de Derek, de peur que le loup ne lui tranche la gorge à coup de crocs, et puis jamais Derek ne répondrait à ses avances. Ce que ça pouvait être compliqué ! Stiles devait bien réfléchir depuis une heure, il releva doucement la tête et s'aperçut que Hale dormait. Stiles sourit, le loup avait l'air soucieux, même pendant son sommeil. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles écarta un peu le drap, regardant le corps parfait de Derek, dessinant du bout des doigts les contours des abdominaux musclés du loup. En y réfléchissant bien, Stiles commençait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et ça le rassurait de moins en moins. Il ne voulait pas être attirant pour tous les hommes, enfin du moins les homosexuels, non, il voulait juste être attirant aux yeux de celui qui dormait dans son lit. Bien sûr, il avait déjà trouvé d'autres hommes attirants, mais aucun n'avait eu cet effet sur lui. Stiles se redressa doucement et regarda le visage de Derek, ses traits fins, mais surtout, ses lèvres si tentantes. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'était approché du visage du loup, le cœur battant, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'être fixé. Stiles approcha un peu plus de celles de Derek, prêt à l'embrasser, mais quelque chose l'arrêta, quelque chose d'inhabituel… Derek souriait, sincèrement, il semblait en plein rêve, et il entrouvrit les lèvres, murmurant des choses que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, un mot, un seul, devint compréhensible, franchissant les lèvres de Derek, dans un murmure, presque comme une prière, « Stiles ». Le jeune homme dévisagea le loup et se recoucha, troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

Sawyer Stilinski n'en revenait pas. Deux jours, deux cadavres. Cette fois, le malheureux avait été éventré, mais son cœur avait lui aussi disparu, selon ce que lui disait son adjoint, c'était donc forcément le même tueur. Il décida d'aller voir le corps de plus près, et étouffa une exclamation en voyant le visage de la victime. Aiden Manth… Il le recherchait activement depuis le début de la soirée, le jeune homme ayant poignardé quelqu'un dans un bar, pensant venger son frère, et même si l'homme poignardé était un criminel en puissance, Aiden avait commis un homicide. Sawyer fut surprit de voir Chris Argent en train de parler à un agent, et il s'approcha, curieux de comprendre la raison de cette présence. Chris le vit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, apparemment heureux de voir le Sheriff. Chris l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, le visage grave.

-**La situation est plus grave que ce que je pensais, Sawyer, il va falloir prendre des mesures.**

-**Un couvre-feu**, dit Stilinski du bout des lèvres.** C'est tout ce que je peux faire.**

Chris soupira, ça n'empêcherait pas la succube de tuer, mais ça éviterait au moins à des innocents de mourir… Sa fille, par exemple, que la succube semblait avoir ajouté à sa liste. Sawyer, lui, était désemparé, il savait bien que ce couvre-feu ne servirait à rien. Il salua Chris, l'heure n'était pas à la discussion, et il avait besoin d'être seul, de tout façon, on n'aurait pas besoin de lui avant que les experts aient fini leur travail. Il monta dans sa voiture, mis le contact et roula sans but précis. Pourtant, une maison apparut devant lui, et Chris fut étonné de s'être rendu ici, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce lieu depuis bientôt dix ans. Il descendit de la voiture et se rendit d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la bâtisse, la maison des Hale… Il n'était pas encore Sheriff quand la maison de son ami avait brûlé. Son meilleur ami… Stiles avait était traumatisé par la mort de Denzel, qu'il appelait « Tonton », et avait effacé de sa mémoire, tout comme Derek. Les deux garçons ne se souvenaient pas de l'amitié profonde qui les avait liés, on pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient été comme des frères, Derek protégeant sans cesse Stiles, mais l'accident et le placement de Derek en famille d'accueil avait forcé l'éloignement des deux enfants, et leur oubli. Sawyer regarda la porte de la maison, la main tendue vers la poignée, mais il n'arriva pas à franchir le cap, l'image des corps calcinés incrustée sur la rétine. Il rebroussa chemin et retourna chez lui, exténué. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il fut pris d'une soudaine nostalgie, et s'arrêta devant la porte de son fils, il voulait le voir dormir, comme avant, comme quand il était un enfant heureux. Sawyer ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture, mais ce qu'il vit lui arracha un cri de stupeur, Stiles n'était pas seul dans son lit, et il dormait dans les bras de Derek Hale…

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla, encore habité par ses rêves, et un en particulier, dans lequel Derek le sauvait d'Abrahel, la renvoyant en enfer, et finissait par embrasser le jeune humain. Ce rêve avait été si réaliste que Stiles découvrit avec horreur que son corps, lui aussi, réagissait, lui offrant une merveilleuse érection. Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser sans réveiller le loup, mais à peine avait-il réussit à se mettre à genoux dans le lit que Derek ouvrit les yeux. Son regard fit un aller-retour entre la bouche grande ouverte du garçon et son caleçon qui formait une bosse plutôt impressionnante, et le loup se surprit à sourire, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce qui gêna encore plus l'adolescent. Derek se redressa à son tour, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles, le fixant dans les yeux.

-**J'hésite entre deux choses… Me sentir flatté ou indigné. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis plutôt étonné**, susurra Derek, tout en continuant de s'approcher.

Stiles devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était et recula précipitamment, se collant à son bureau, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Derek, était-ce une nouvelle façon de le torturer ? Ou alors, Derek avait compris que le jeune homme était attiré par lui et il se plaisait à le faire souffrir en jouant sur cette corde sensible… Non, Derek était certes particulier, agressif et colérique, mais il n'était pas sadique. Stiles ne comprenait plus rien.

-**Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de réaction, je crois que je vais arrêter de dormir avec toi**, grogna le loup, de nouveau vexé.** Je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, Stilinski, mais reprends-toi.**

Stiles soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait cette discussion avec l'Alpha… Mais pas pour l'instant. Il lança un regard d'excuse au loup et parti se doucher. Derek se recoucha, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à l'attitude puérile de Stiles.

* * *

Sawyer Stilinski avait la chair de poule, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette maison, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait annoncer à cette femme froide que son deuxième fils était mort, c'était son devoir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il frappa tout de même à la porte. Un homme, frisant la cinquantaine, le regarda à travers la moustiquaire, puis finit par ouvrir, non sans jeter un regard froid au Sheriff. Sawyer le suivit dans le living-room et salua Madame Manth, qui le regardait, toujours aussi froide.

-**Monsieur Stilinski, je vous présente mon mari, Andrew. Il est revenu pour l'enterrement.**

-**Revenu, comment ça**, demanda le Sheriff, ne comprenant pas bien.

**-Je travaille sur un forage en Alaska, alors je suis absent une bonne partie de l'année.**

Sawyer se passa la main dans les cheveux, il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents visiblement déjà détruits depuis longtemps.

-**Monsieur et Madame Manth, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer, je sais que vous avez déjà subi une énorme perte, mais… Nous avons retrouvé Aiden. Il est… mort.**

Encore une fois, le manque de réaction de la mère lui arracha un frisson mais ce fut l'attitude du père qui le surprit le plus.

-**T'es contente de toi ? A force de leur dire qu'ils étaient bons à rien, c'est ce que t'as réussi à en faire ! Alors celui-là, il est mort de quoi ? Overdose ?**

-**Non, Monsieur Manth, il a été assassiné. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à vos deux fils ?**

-**Non**, répondit la mère. **Enfin si, justement, des tas, la liste serait trop longue.**

-**Bien. Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je vous préviendrais si nous retrouvons l'assassin de vos fils.**

Le Sheriff les salua, heureux de quitter la maison, des éclats de voix résonnant dans son dos. Il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Chris Argent.

* * *

Stiles réapparut enfin, habillé, douché, et surtout, déterminé à s'expliquer avec Derek, même si son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le loup était toujours sur le lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement le jeune homme, mais il devait faire face. Le grand discours qu'il avait préparé pendant qu'il était sous la douche s'était envolé, et il ne savait plus par où commencer. Les yeux de Derek étaient plongés dans les siens et plus rien n'existait, hormis lui.

-**Je… euh… Tu…**

-**J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'il essaie de communiquer**, ironisa Derek.

Stiles soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-**Tu veux pas juste me laisser essayer ? Sans m'interrompre, tu vois… Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait un affamé prêt à sauter sur un burger !**

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire mais s'exécuta, reportant son attention sur le magasine qu'il avait dans les mains, ainsi Stiles n'aurait plus d'excuses.

-**Bon, déjà, je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude, je crois que j'étais blessé, et c'était pas ce que je voulais. Même si tu m'as blessé plus de fois, physiquement comme mentalement, je me souviens encore du goût de mon volant. Mais je vois bien que tu fais des efforts. Ensuite… Hier, tu m'as demandé comment je vivais tout ça. Bah… Pour la succube, je suis un peu en mode « Je flippe grave », mais en même temps, je sais que je vais m'en sortir, vous êtes là. Et puis il y a les fait que toi et moi on se retrouve obligés de pas se quitter, alors pour ça aussi je flippe, parce que t'es un peu le genre de mec à me faire peur vite fait, et j'ai toujours peur de t'énerver assez pour que tu me tue. Mais en même temps, tu me rassure, j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, mais savoir qu'une armoire à glace veille sur moi, ça me fait du bien, même si la brute en question pourrait aussi me torturer.**

Stiles avait dit tout ça d'une traite, s'arrêtant une seule fois pour respirer. Derek soupira, il se trouvait dans une position assez invraisemblable.

-**Comment peux-tu sérieusement croire que je te ferais du mal ? Je me fais chier à te protéger, alors tu crois vraiment que c'est pour te torturer après ? Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me fasses confiance ?**

-**J'ai bien une petite idée**, commença Stiles, ne croyant pas lui-même à ce qu'il allait faire, **il suffirait que tu répondes à une question.**

Derek lui fit un signe de la main, l'encourageant à continuer, et même si Stiles savait qu'il faisait une grosse erreur, il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question.

-**Pourquoi as-tu murmuré mon nom cette nuit ?**

Derek devint rouge écarlate, des images de son rêve dansant devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas avouer ça à Stiles mais en même temps il avait envie que le jeune homme lui fasse enfin confiance.

-**Si je te dis un bout de la vérité, ça te conviendrais ?**

Stiles secoua la tête, les bras croisés fermement sur la poitrine, adossé à son bureau. Derek se passa la main dans les cheveux, ça sentait le carton rouge à plein nez, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, le loup se sentait obligé d'avouer.

-**J'ai… Plus ou moins rêvé de toi. Et… Disons que je ne te faisais pas de mal.**

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça ! Enfin bon, il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il était question d'un rêve érotique ?

-**Ouais, ok, bah… C'est pas grave, c'est juste un rêve, ça se contrôle pas. Mais bon, tu pouvais bien te moquer de mon érection de ce matin, espèce de loup hypocrite ! Un partout, la balle au centre**, lui lança Stiles, un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Sawyer avait donné rendez-vous à Chris Argent sur le terrain de crosse, il avait besoin d'explications sur les récents évènements, il voulait comprendre. Chris l'attendait déjà, jouant avec ses mains, il semblait nerveux, et le Sheriff fut surprit, Argent semblait toujours si sûr de lui. Ils serrèrent la main et Sawyer se planta face à cet homme qu'il lui cachait tant de choses. Il voulait tout savoir, maintenant.

-**Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications, Argent.**

-**J'ai peur de vous confronter à quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas concevoir**, murmura Chris, toujours aussi mystérieux.** Vous n'êtes pas préparé.**

-**Pas préparé à découvrir ce que vous me cachez ? Si, plus que vous ne croyez. Je sais que ce que vous me cachez n'est pas naturel, je sais que je vais découvrir des choses que je pensais imaginaires, je sais que mon fils est impliqué dans tout ça. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi on me le cache !**

Chris Argent regarda le Sheriff avec de grands yeux, il ne pensait pas que cet homme avait compris tant de choses. Le chasseur prit le chemin des tribunes, le Sheriff sur les talons, et il s'assit, regardant le terrain vide, il allait devoir tout expliquer au Sheriff, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Autant tout raconter depuis le début.

* * *

*Elle s'avançait inexorablement vers la maison, elle voyait l'homme qui dormait sur le canapé du salon. D'un bond, elle se retrouva sur le toit de la véranda, se retrouvant face à la fenêtre du premier étage. La femme dormait, serrant contre elle une photo de son plus jeune fils, s'en était presque touchant, mais elle savait qu'elle avait commis le péché d'adultère, et elle devait payer pour cet acte. En quelques secondes, elle était à l'intérieur, à côté du lit, et caressait les cheveux de la future victime. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de la femme, et en un battement de cils, elles avaient disparues toutes les deux. Quand la femme ouvrit les yeux, elle était en pleine forêt, et l'autre vit de la détresse dans son regard. Elle posa sa main sur la bouche de la femme, lui souriant, et lui ouvrit la poitrine, arrachant son cœur encore palpitant, voyant les iris quitter les iris de sa victime.

-**Merci, je commençais à avoir faim**, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la femme juste avant que celle-ci n'expire, avalant d'une traite le muscle cardiaque.*

* * *

Scott était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'Allison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir la voir, même si elle disait ne plus l'aimer, et les dernières paroles de la succube le forçait à la protéger. Il regardait la jeune fille, qui s'était assoupie sur un livre de géographie, elle semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, et Scott n'en était pas étonné, il aurait été dans le même cas si un démon complètement fou l'avait ajouté à sa liste de futurs cadavres. Soudain la jeune fille se mit à parler dans son sommeil. Scott tendit l'oreille et manqua de tomber de son perchoir en entendant les paroles de son ex, qui tournaient maintenant en boucle dans sa tête. Ainsi donc, Derek aimait Stiles… Scott se demanda comment il devait réagir, même si pour l'instant, il n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Il se dit tout de même que si un jour cette relation devenait réciproque, si Stiles était heureux, alors tout irait bien. Sinon… Il en profiterait pour donner une bonne leçon à l'Alpha.

* * *

Stiles regardait Derek, ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux paumés, ils étaient resté toute la journée dans la chambre à parler, et Derek lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour, il était touchant quand on arrivait à percer cette carapace de mépris et d'impulsivité qu'il s'était construit au fil des années. Stiles se souvenait très bien des photos qu'il avait vu dans la presse à l'époque de l'incendie, il s'était dit que Derek devait souffrir, et qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, et puis sa mère était morte quelques années plus tard, et il avait oublié cette histoire, ses soucis prenant le dessus sur son empathie… Jusqu'au retour du dernier des Hale. Le loup se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau, juste à côté de Stiles, et le jeune garçon sentit son cœur s'emballer quand leurs cuisses se touchèrent. Oui, ils avaient parlé, mais ils avaient consciencieusement évité un sujet, leurs sentiments. Derek était toujours persuadé que Stiles ne ressentait rien pour lui, et Stiles, lui, pensait que Derek lui arracherait la gorge si jamais il découvrait ce que l'humain ressentait. Ce mélange de pensées rappela quelque chose à Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

-**Derek, dis-moi, c'est quoi un compagnon ?**

L'Alpha le regarda avec de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais il décida de répondre, histoire d'entretenir la nouvelle confiance établie entre lui et Stiles.

-**C'est… Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, c'est l'équivalent d'une âme sœur pour un loup, mais en plus puissant, enfin si c'est réciproque…**

-**Parce que ça peut ne pas l'être**, demanda Stiles, visiblement intéressé.

-**Oui, bien sûr, comme toute relation. C'est dur à vivre pour celui qui ressent l'attraction, mais ça peut arriver.**

-**Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ton compagnon ? On t'a déjà désigné comme tel ?**

-**Quelqu'un a déjà cru que j'étais son compagnon**, murmura Derek.

Stiles allait rétorquer qu'il ne répondait qu'à une partie de la question quand la voix de son père retentit au rez-de-chaussée, l'appelant. Stiles fit signe à Derek qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini et sortit de la chambre, soupirant. Il se demandait bien ce que son père voulait, mais il l'avait un peu délaissé ces derniers temps, alors il consentit à descendre sans grogner. Son père l'attendait, debout, les bras croisés, le fusillant du regard, et Stiles se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas fait d'ailleurs, pour énerver Sawyer à ce point.

-**Assieds-toi, Ichabod.**

Stiles s'exécuta, s'asseyant presque au bord de la chaise, pour battre en retraite le plus vite possible si nécessaire. Son père ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, sauf quand il était au bord de l'implosion.

-**Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Scott, Derek, Peter, les Argent, Jackson, bref, tous ceux qui ont failli te tuer depuis plus d'un an !**

Stiles regarda son père avec de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?!

-**Je… euh… Bon, d'accord, avoue un truc, Papa, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru, et j'aurais eu une chance monstrueuse si j'avais réussi à échapper à la camisole et à l'hôpital psychiatrique !**

-**Je t'avoue que sans certains faits, certains points, je n'aurais pas pu y croire, mais tu aurais pu essayer quand même**, s'exclama Sawyer.

-**C'est sûr que c'est le genre de truc qui se glisse facilement dans une conversation !**

Le Sheriff voulu répliquer quelque chose mais son téléphone sonna, et il décrocha en fusillant son fils du regard, il n'en avait pas terminé avec Stiles.

-**Stilinski ? Ah… Quoi, vous êtes sérieux ? Très bien, j'arrive**, soupira-t-il.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore**, demanda Stiles, anxieux.

-**Un nouveau cadavre…**

Sawyer attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte en marmonnant.

-**On n'en a pas fini toi et moi**, dit-il à Stiles.

-**Oh, Papa, arrêtes, c'est bon !**

-**Non, Stiles, ce n'est pas bon ! Tu m'as caché quelque chose de grave, un danger pour toi ! Et la prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand tu invites Monsieur Hale à dormir !**

* * *

**Alors, z'en pensez quoi? **

**Le prénom de Stiles? j'suis désolée, mais il m'est tombé dessus (je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de regarder les films de Tim Burton...), et puis comme personne n'a rien dit pour Sawyer, j'ai pousser un peu plus loin et décidé d'en donner un à ce pauvre Stiles...**

**La nouvelle relation Stiles/Derek?**

**Le point de vue de la succube?**

**La nouvelle victime?**

**Les réactions de Scott et du Sheriff?**

**désolée d'avoir publier en bloc tout à l'heure (j'ai fait des petites améliorations esthétiques...), mais j'étais pressée de vous faire découvrir ça...**

**Merci à tous de me lire, merci à mes fidèles reviewers... merci à Tony Stark (3) pour m'avoir inspirer un passage assez chelou du futur chapitre... bref, à la prochaine ^^**


	5. Petite annonce

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, vous êtes prévenus... Mais je tiens à toutes et tous vous mettre au courant. je ne vais pas réécrire avant un certain temps, j'ai... plus ou moins passer les doigts dans la tondeuse, et du coup, mon mode d'écriture en est plus que changé, fdonc je ne peux plus écrire mes chapitres correctement... j'ai bon espoir quant à l'évolution de mes blessures, il me reste trois doigts d'entiers, j'ai 2 broches, une interne dans le majeur, et une externe (que j'appelle mon petit boudin antillais) dans l'anulaire, et il me manque la première phallange de ces deux doigts. Mais je n'abandonne ne rien, j'ai plein d'idées, c'est juste que pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous les montrer. Voilà, je vous aime, et je vous retiendrais au courant. de gros bisous, Salie


	6. Tu ne porteras pas de faux témoignage

**Nouveau chapitre! Vous le croyez ou pas?! Non, mes doigts ne sont pas totalement guéris, mais j'en avais marre, et j'aime tellement écrire... Par contre, je n'ai pas écrit de la même façon que d'habitude (oui, j'ai certains rituels), alors ne m'en voulez pas si vous trouvez ça moins bien que d'habitude, please!**

**Oh, et je préviens, début de lémon dans ce chapitre!**

**je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit des petites reviews suite à mon accident, ça fait vraiment plaisir... j'ai commencer le chapitre 6, mais il est un peu... noir... Oui, en fait, ça a une explication, il paraît que je suis dans une dépression post-accident... Mais je vais m'en sortir, vous inquiétez pas pour moi ^^**

**Disclaimer: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et j'en suis verte**

**Réponse aux guests? aller!**

**Njut: Oui, Stiles et Derek vont se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment... Mais je ne te dirais pas quand! Genim... Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte sur certains sites, mais j'avoue que j'aime TELLEMENT pas... Du coup... Tim Burton power xD. Et il était temps que tu te rende compte à quel point je suis sadique! Merci pour tes messages pendant ma convalescence...**

**FlingApple: Les quiproquos entre Stiles et Derek vont continuer, mais pas dans le même style ^^ Scott... Je réservais un petit rebondissement au sujet de sa réaction, je te laisse voir ça dans le chapitre qui suit ^^ J'ai un peu zapper Tony Stark dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai toujours mon anecdote en tête! Merci quand même pour tes reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Et merci pour tes encouragements au sujet de mon rétablissement!**

**Wolf:**** Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, je remonte la pente doucement. Contente que ma fic te plaise, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je prends plaisir à l'écrire x) mais en même temps, c'est aussi pour vous que je l'écris, donc j'aime bien savoir que ça plaît! Tu sais, j'ai pas le droit de perdre courage suite à mon accident, parce que y a des gens qui comptent sur moi autour de moi, et puis j'ai envie de me battre, justement pour pouvoir réécrire correctement (c'est à dire avec un stylo) au plus vite! bisous!**

**ana74, sagahan, Melyssa:**** Merci de vos messages, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, ça rassure et en même temps, ça booste, ça donne envie de se battre pour réécrire au plus vite! Merci, de gros bisous!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : tu ne porteras pas de faux témoignage.

Stiles n'en revenait pas, son père semblait croire qu'il était en couple avec Derek ! Pire, il les avait surpris tous les deux, dans un lit. Bon, certes, il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes, mais… Enfin, pas que ça gênait Stiles d'être le petit-ami de Derek, le souci, c'était qu'il fallait que ce soit réciproque, et le loup ne risquait pas d'éprouver autre chose que de l'énervement, du mépris et de la moquerie envers le simple humain qu'il était. Stiles remonta l'escalier, persuadé que Derek avait tout entendu et qu'il montait ces marches pour la dernière fois. Il ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant, mais il ne vit pas Derek, alors, pensant échapper à la tuerie qu'il s'était imaginé, Stiles se jeta sur son lit, les bras en croix, et souffla, la tête dans son oreiller. Il commença à somnoler quand quelque chose le réveilla brusquement, le ramenant sur terre, un souffle dans sa nuque, une main dans le bas de son dos, bref, des choses qui ne se passaient pas quand on s'imaginait seul. Soudain, Stiles sentit quelque chose de lourd se poser sur son corps, et une certaine chaleur se diffusa en lui. Une bouche se posa dans son cou, embrassant sa peau, écartant le tissu de son épaule. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, cherchant de l'air, il avait chaud, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il pensa soudain à la succube, s'imaginant qu'elle passait à l'attaque plus vite que prévu, et il se retourna, effrayé. En voyant les yeux rouges de Derek, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, et l'Alpha en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Le jeune homme, pour la première fois, manquait de mots, il ne savait plus où il était, son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que ses côtes allaient lâcher. C'était Derek Hale qui était couché sur lui, cet Alpha complètement fou, mais qui lui faisait pourtant beaucoup d'effet. Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles répondait au baiser du brun, et il avait glissé ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant le bas du dos couvert de muscle de ce dernier, montant et descendant ses doigts au gré de ses envies. Soudain, sans crier gare, Derek recula, sautant du lit et se plaquant au bureau, le souffle court, le cœur martelant ses côtes, les griffes sorties. Alors c'était ça que son père avait voulu lui expliquer, quand il était enfant, c'était ça qui se passait quand on se donnait à son compagnon. Stiles le regardait, à genoux sur le lit, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait envie de sauter sur le loup, de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles, de le déshabiller… La seule chose qui le retenait, c'était la petite voix dans sa tête lui répétant que Derek lui arracherait sûrement la tête s'il osait céder à ses pulsions. Hale s'approcha soudain, les bras le long du corps, et s'arrêta en face de Stiles, qui débordait d'espoir.

**-Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, et puis c'est pas comme si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, je ferais mieux de…**

Les mots moururent aux portes des lèvres du loup, bloquées par celles de Stiles, qui attira Derek contre lui tout en s'allongeant sur le lit, il en avait marre de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, marre d'être le gentil Stiles qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, toujours sur la réserve. Derek était tendu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, persuadé que c'était les hormones de Stiles qui le poussaient à agir ainsi, mais ses doutes sombrèrent en même temps que ses inhibitions quand Stiles lui mordit la lèvre tout en caressant ses abdominaux, glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il sentit la langue du jeune humain effleurer ses lèvres, et il la laissa pénétrer dans sa bouche, sans se rendre compte qu'il déchirait le haut de ce dernier, qui étouffa une exclamation de surprise sur les lèvres du loup. Derek ouvrit les yeux et, voyant l'air moqueur de Stiles, il ne pu réprimer un grognement et arracha ce qu'il restait du malheureux tee-shirt, puis il força le jeune homme à se rallonger pour le contempler, constatant avec délice que le rouge montait aux joues de l'adolescent. Il enleva son tee-shirt avec lenteur et s'assit sur Stiles, se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau tout en laissant ses mains errer sur le corps frêle. Stiles accueillit les lèvres de Derek avec impatience, il mourait de chaud, il avait envie de sentir le corps de Derek sur le sien, il avait envie d'arracher le pantalon de Derek, de toucher le corps parfait de Derek, en fait, il avait envie de Derek, et ses doigts jouaient dangereusement avec la boucle de la ceinture du loup, qui grogna à nouveau, faisant trembler les os du jeune homme, un grognement d'impatience, d'envie, de plaisir. Stiles, prit d'une soudaine bouffée d'audace, laissa sa main descendre le long du jean de l'Alpha, effleurant la bosse plutôt impressionnante qui s'y était formée, arrachant un soupire au loup, qui luttait avec peine contre la bête qui l'habitait. Son cœur rata un battement, et tout son corps se contracta sous l'assaut de la main de Stiles. Il commença à enlever le pantalon du jeune humain, qui fit de même, et se plaqua contre lui, heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'excitation. Stiles profita de cette nudité partielle pour glisser sa main dans le boxer de Derek, lui coupant une nouvelle fois la respiration, et Derek ne pu empêcher ses crocs de sortir, mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas effrayé pour autant, se permettant même de jouer de sa langue sur les canines aiguisées. Derek allait glisser sa main dans le boxer de l'adolescent quand un bruit le coupa dans son élan, un bruit de chute, et Stiles semblait lui aussi l'avoir entendu. L'alpha se releva, sans prêter attention aux protestations de Stiles, et se précipita à la fenêtre, découvrant un corps inerte dans l'herbe. Scott…

* * *

Chris Argent regardait sa fille, soucieux. Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Abrahel lui caresser les cheveux, il entendait encore sa voix froide et basse, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Allison à la place d'Aiden Manth, les bras en croix, le cœur arraché, le Sheriff et les légistes penchés sur elle. Sawyer venait juste de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé Donatella Manth, dans le même état que ses fils, et Allison tenait absolument à aller voir le corps. Chris la comprenait, elle se raccrochait à ce qu'elle avait, elle cherchait un moyen d'échapper à la succube, quelque chose… Elle cherchait un espoir, et Chris était bien décidé à l'aider, si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Sawyer leur avait demandé d'attendre pour venir, il voulait d'abord prévenir le mari de la victime pour se « débarrasser de la corvée », comme il l'avait dit au chasseur. Allison préparait le sac pendant que son père claquait ses ongles sur le rebord de l'établi, impatient, la regardant fourrer arbalètes, flèches et poudres en tout genre dans le sac déjà plein à craquer. Il avait appelé Doc Deaton en renfort, peut-être que ce dernier pourrait apporter de nouveaux éléments, même si Chris ne voyait pas comment ce vétérinaire, aussi spécial soit-il, aurait pu en savoir plus que lui sur le sujet. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Argent commençait à perdre espoir. Tout à coup, son portable sonna, le faisant sursauter. Sur l'écran était affiché le numéro de Sawyer Stilinski, et Chris attrapa le téléphone tellement vite qu'il manqua de lui sauter des mains. Après un échange assez bref, il raccrocha et regarda sa fille, qui attendait.

**-On peut y aller. Tu ferais bien d'appeler Derek Hale, il pourrait nous être utile.**

**-Non, je ne veux pas le voir**, répondit-elle froidement. **Pas avant qu'il ait souffert autant que moi.**

**-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait souffrir alors qu'il est avec Stiles…**

**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je vais appeler Scott, ou Isaac, ils feront bien l'affaire.**

**-Lahey n'est plus en ville et tu le sais très bien**, lâcha Chris. **Et si tu penses que Scott peut être plus utile que Derek, alors tu n'as rien comprit, et tu ferais mieux de rester à la maison. De toute façon, si tu ne l'appelle pas, je le ferais**, lui imposa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Allison soupira et, baissant les yeux, elle acquiesça, mais dit à son père d'appeler lui-même. Supporter la présence de Derek était suffisant, mais appeler l'Alpha, lui parler, et surtout lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui, c'était trop, c'était plus qu'au-dessus de ses forces. Elle monta dans la voiture, attendant son père, puis ils partirent en direction de la scène de crime.

* * *

Scott regardait Stiles et Derek les yeux tellement grands ouverts qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. L'alpha venait de recevoir un coup de fil de Chris Argent, mais il voulait d'abord s'expliquer avec McCall avant de partir, enfin c'est ce que Scott avait cru comprendre, en tout cas. Son cerveau, pour une fois, semblait décidé à marcher… Il croyait que voir Stiles avec Derek ne le dérangerait pas, mais après les avoir vu tous les deux à la limite de… Non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ça. Impossible. Fou. Répugnant. Jamais plus il ne voulait penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer après. L'homosexualité en général ne le dérangeait pas, mais Stiles et Derek, oui, c'était dérangeant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire complètement. La voix de Derek le sortit de ses pensées.

**-Scott… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de te concentrer, mais ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle, et j'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'écoute pas. Alors… Je sais pas, pour une fois, branche ton cerveau, ok ?**

**-Eh, tu vas me parler autrement, espèce de… J'arrive même pas à trouver le mot ! T'es dégueulasse comme type en fait ! Stiles a un démon à la con au cul, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de lui prendre sa virginité ? Je te signale que même moi, je sais que l'homosexualité est un péché dans la bible !**

Derek enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, décidément, ce mec était un con de première classe.

**-Sur ça, tu as raison, sauf que tu n'as pas compris le truc le plus important dans le raisonnement d'Abrahel… Elle veut lui prendre sa virginité, alors si je le fais avant elle, elle va prendre QUOI ?! Et puis de toute façon, avoue-le, c'est pas ça qui te dérange ! En fait, c'est d'avoir trouvé Stiles avec moi !**

Scott adressa son regard le plus agressif à l'Alpha, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre le contrôle… Jusqu'à ce que Stiles pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

**-Calmes-toi, Derek. C'est bon, Scott a pas fait exprès, lui et moi on est toujours arrivé comme ça l'un chez l'autre.**

Le loup lui adressa un regard surprit, il ne comprenait pas ce fonctionnement, hormis quand on voulait mettre la pression à quelqu'un ou en cas d'urgence… Et il comprenait trop bien pourquoi il avait si vite perdu le contrôle, son appétit sexuel n'avait pas été satisfait, et Stiles n'arrangeait rien avec sa main, même si le contact le détendait.

**-Mon pote**, lança Stiles à Scott, **la prochaine fois, je sais pas, envoie un texto avant de passer, ou appelle… Ou frappe à la porte.**

Scott fit un signe de tête, pour faire voir qu'il avait compris, et enjamba de nouveau le rebord de la fenêtre, préférant quitter les lieux, et sachant très bien que ce qu'il avait vu allait le hanter pour un bout de temps. Derek le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'au coin de la rue, puis il commença à se rhabiller, mais il se stoppa quand il vit que Stiles le fixait.

**-Oui**, demanda-t-il, surprit de l'air déçut qu'affichait le jeune homme.

**-Je sais pas, je pensais que… Non, laisse tomber**, fit Stiles. Il le savait, Derek avait suivi une pulsion, il devait être en manque, mais maintenant il avait trouvé un moyen de s'occuper, et il ne risquait pas de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait.** C'est rien.**

**-Stiles, dis-moi, je veux pas qu'on laisse encore des trucs nous bloquer, crèves l'abcès.**

**-On fait quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire… Nous deux ?**

Derek baissa la tête tout en reboutonnant son pantalon, il ne voulait pas que Stiles voit son sourire.

**-Pour l'instant, on va aller aider Chris Argent, j'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu t'habilles pour qu'on parte rapidement… On ne devrait pas en avoir longtemps, et après on rentre ici.**

**-Et à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-On en parlera quand on sera rentré, pour l'instant, on a quelque chose à faire, je ne dis pas que c'est plus important, mais c'est plus urgent**, précisa Derek. **J'ai peur que certaines preuves disparaissent, et d'autres ont dû déjà disparaître après le passage des policiers. Viens.**

Mais Stiles n'avait pas l'air décidé, il regardait le loup, à genoux sur son lit, les bras croisés sur le torse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Derek s'en sorte par une pirouette, il voulait être fixé. Ce dernier soupira en voyant l'air buté de l'adolescent, il attrapa un tee-shirt sur dans la commode de Stiles et récupéra son pantalon qui trainait par terre, puis il commença à enfiler le haut de Stiles. Quand la tête de ce dernier fut immergée dans le morceau de tissu, Derek se rapprocha, de façon à être juste à côté de l'oreille de Stiles quand il ressortirait de l'encolure. Et en effet, quand Stiles tira sur le tee-shirt, la bouche du loup se retrouva en face de son lobe, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lécher.

**-Si tu as peur que je sois du genre à faire comme si de rien n'était, tu te trompes. Dépêches toi si tu veux qu'on rentre vite.**

Stiles, que le contact de la langue de Derek avait bloqué, réagit au quart de tour et enfila son pantalon tellement rapidement qu'il manqua de tomber du lit, et heureusement que Derek le rattrapa, sinon, il aurait fait la bise à la moquette…

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, les Argent étaient déjà là, mais ils avaient eu l'intelligence d'attendre l'arrivée de Derek avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Il huma l'air et sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel, une odeur presque éteinte, mais présente quand même, une odeur que seul quelqu'un comme lui aurait pu détecter. Il commença à marcher vers la source de l'odeur, Stiles sur les talons, et il s'enfonça dans les bois. Enfin, à moins de cinq cent mètres de l'endroit où on avait trouvé le corps, Derek trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un bout de tissu portant l'odeur de quelqu'un. Une autre odeur vint perturber ses narines, l'odeur du Sheriff, il approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait le corps. Derek attrapa Stiles et se mit à courir, confiant le bout de tissu à Argent et lui indiquant ce qu'il devait chercher, Sawyer Stilinski ne devait pas le voir avec Stiles.

* * *

Sawyer, justement, revenait de chez les Manth. Andrew Manth avait presque semblé heureux quand le Sheriff lui avait annoncé la mort de sa femme, et il prévoyait déjà de repartir en Alaska une fois que ses fils seraient enterrés. Il arriva enfin sur la scène de crime et rejoignit Chris Argent, qui regardait un bout de tissu.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est**, demanda-t-il au chasseur.

**-On l'a trouvé un peu plus loin, coincé dans les arbres, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais c'est surement à quelqu'un d'inclue dans l'affaire**, supposa Argent en regardant les détails du morceau d'étoffe. **On dirait un bout de tee-shirt, et vu les imprimés, je dirais que ça vient d'une femme.**

Sawyer prit ce que lui tendait Chris et l'étudia en détail, il en arrivait à la même conclusion que Chris, mais ce qu'il voulait découvrir, c'était l'identité de la propriétaire… Chris Argent le regardait, il savait que Sawyer voulait en finir avec cette histoire, et il ne pouvait se résigner à lui dire qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début.

* * *

Stiles et Derek étaient arrivés chez le jeune homme quand l'hyperactif remarqua une silhouette sur le perron, une silhouette massive, surement un homme. Il descendit de la Camaro avec précaution et attendit que Derek passe devant lui pour se diriger vers la maison. Les nuages qui masquaient la lune s'écartèrent, et Stiles découvrit le visage de Jackson, apparemment soucieux.

**-Enfin ! Vous étiez où ?**

Derek parut surprit par la question de son bêta, mais il ne dit rien, attendant qu'il explique sa présence. Jackson se tourna vers Stiles, plein d'espoir.

**-Tu n'aurais pas vu Lydia ? Je la cherche partout, je ne sais pas où elle est… Et comme je sais que tu craque pour elle et qu'en plus elle t'apprécie…**

**-Non**, murmura Stiles, en pensant à la succube. **Et je ne craque pas pour Lydia… Je l'apprécie énormément, mais c'est tout.**

Jackson baissa la tête, son regard se voila, il semblait complètement désemparé, ce qui entraina un sentiment de pitié chez Stilinski.

**-Tu veux entrer**, demanda-t-il, hésitant. **Ça te ferait du bien de parler, et en plus, on a des trucs à te dire.**

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, pour faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait, et suivit les deux autres, à l'intérieur. Stiles lui montra le canapé et alla chercher trois tasses de café, accompagné de Derek, qui connaissait sa maladresse légendaire. Quand ils revinrent vers Jackson, ce dernier avait l'air complètement abattu, et ce que Stiles et Derek allaient lui dire n'allait pas lui remonter le moral. Derek s'assit dans le fauteuil face au canapé, et Stiles sur l'accoudoir de ce même fauteuil, ce qui fit naître un regard interrogateur chez Jackson.

-**Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches, tous les deux**, finit-il par demander.

**-Disons qu'au début, on n'a pas eu le choix**, lâcha Stiles après avoir longuement regardé Derek. **Et maintenant… On s'y est fait.**

**-Vous comptez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette fichue ville depuis quelques jours ?**

Derek se pencha en avant, comme s'il évaluait Jackson pour être certain qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, puis il commença son récit, parlant d'abord de la rencontre de Stiles avec Abrahel, de l'implication de Peter dans l'affaire, de l'identité de cette femme, puis abordant les meurtres et ce qu'elle comptait faire à Allison, et à Stiles…

**-Protège Lydia, restez ensembles, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller**, fini Derek, tout en sortant des fioles d'Alkana de sa poche et en les tendant à Jackson. **Donne-lui ça, et portes-en une, c'est pour vous protéger… Oh, et retrouve Lydia au plus vite.**

Jackson sembla encaisser toutes ces informations et acquiesça, avant de se lever et de partir précipitamment. Derek se tourna alors vers Stiles, désignant l'étage d'un mouvement de tête, et l'adolescent, rougissant, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le loup le rejoignit après avoir ramassé les traces de leur présence, mais Stiles n'était nulle part. Derek regarda autour de lui, mais il ne voyait pas l'adolescent. Soudain, une main se posa sur son ventre alors qu'un corps se pressait contre le sien.

**-J'aimerais bien qu'on reprenne où on en était avant que Scott n'arrive**, murmura Stilinski à l'oreille de l'Alpha, qui manqua de succomber à la tentation.

**-Et moi, j'aimerais savoir où on va**, répondit-il du bout des lèvres, se retournant pour faire face au jeune homme. **Tu veux quoi, Stiles ? J'ai pas envie d'être juste un coup comme ça.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre…**

**-Si c'est à cause de notre nouvelle proximité et de tes hormones que tu veux à ce point coucher avec moi, je préférerais éviter**, dit Derek d'une traite, l'air renfrogné.

Stiles le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Alors c'était ça qui gênait le loup ? Il avait peur d'être une simple passade ? Stiles n'en revenait pas que Derek n'aie pas encore comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Il contourna le brun et s'assit sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ça sans passer pour une minette en chaleur ?

**-Derek, tu veux bien venir t'asseoir avec moi s'il-te-plaît ? Je crois que tu avais raison, il faut qu'on parle.**

Le loup s'exécuta, s'attendant au pire, et lança un regard impatient à l'adolescent.

**-Tu crois que je serais capable d'être un de ces salauds qui couchent sans se soucier d'après ? Derek, t'as pas encore comprit que tu me plais vraiment ? Je sais pas comment te le faire comprendre correctement, et j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je t'aime, je suis pas non plus de ce genre, mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi.**

Stiles avait dit tout ça très vite, comme si les mots sortaient tous seuls, on aurait même pu penser qu'il essayer de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Derek avait le regard vague, il avait décroché quand il avait entendu Stiles dire qu'il lui plaisait, c'était tout ce qu'il avait compris, mais lui aussi avait des choses à dire à l'adolescent, il devait le mettre en garde contre certains aspects effrayants de ce qui s'annonçait comme la relation la plus incongrue du siècle.

**-Ok… Je dois te prévenir, Stiles, tu dois savoir dans quoi tu te lances**, commença Derek, hésitant, tout en continuant de fixer ses mains comme si quelque chose de passionnant s'y trouvait, parce qu'il savait que s'il regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux, il perdrait tout courage de lui dire le plus dur. **Ce que je ressens, moi, c'est un peu plus qu'une simple attirance. Je t'ai désigné comme mon compagnon, et entre tes mains, il y a ma raison. Si tu acceptes d'être « avec moi », si on peut dire ça comme ça, tu seras comme mon garde-fou. Si tu me quitte, si tu me trompe, si tu fais quoi que ce soit capable de me détruire, je pourrais devenir fou. Vraiment. Et crois-moi, ce sera pire que toutes les autres fois où j'ai perdu mon calme, précisa-t-il. Par contre, ne crois pas pour autant que je vais devenir un de ces mecs romantiques et autre, je ne te tiendrais pas la main, et surtout pas devant des gens, on ne mangera pas de spaghettis dans la même assiette, on ne dansera pas de slow… Disons qu'on aura une relation normale entre un lycan et un humain.**

Un sourire narquois était apparu sur les lèvres du loup, que Stiles contemplait avec envie, il avait écouté Derek patiemment, mais ce discours ne l'avait pas freiné pour autant, ça lui convenait très bien… Il se dit juste que s'ils avaient été capables de se parler plus tôt, leur relation aurait pu naître plus tôt… Et il se dit aussi qu'il avait encore le lendemain et ses deux derniers jours d'exclusion pour profiter du loup… Si Abrahel ne s'en mêlait pas avec ses meurtres sanglants. Abrahel… Ce fichu démon lui revenait en tête quand il aurait pu enfin se croire dans un monde parfait. Il embrassa rapidement le loup et se déshabilla, il voulait se coucher, il n'y avait que dans son lit qu'il se sentait en sécurité… Et ce sentiment s'amplifia quand Derek le prit dans ses bras, menant la tête de Stiles à son torse, position qu'ils avaient adoptés sans s'en rendre compte.

**-Bonne nuit, Derek. Et ne t'en fais pas, je garderais ta raison avec précaution**, dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de se blottir contre lui, dans cette chaleur bestiale qui le rassurait.

Derek murmura un « bonne nuit » en réponse, souriant comme jamais, la dernière phrase de Stiles l'emplissant de bonheur.

* * *

Quand Sawyer Stilinski rentra chez lui, vers 8h du matin, il fut surprit de trouver son fils debout, dans la cuisine, mais accepta avec gratitude la tasse de café que Stiles lui tendit. Stiles avait l'air soucieux, ce qui angoissa le Sheriff, que se passait-il encore, quelle connerie, surnaturelle ou non, allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Il comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas grave, mais visiblement important, quand son fils lui demanda de s'asseoir, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

**-Papa**, commença Stiles en se tordant les mains, **j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, mais j'aimerais que tu ne dises rien de négatif, je t'en prie.**

Sawyer, après avoir promis, fit un signe à son fils pour qu'il continue.

**-Je suis en couple avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que tu connais.**

**-Tu parles de Derek ?**

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, presque assez grand pour y faire rentrer un beignet en entier, ce qui fit rire son père.

**-Attends, tu crois que je n'avais pas compris l'autre jour quand je vous ai vu dans ton lit, même si vous ne faisiez que dormir ? Quand tu dormais avec Scott, tu ne dormais pas sur lui…**

**-Je n'étais pas encore avec Derek quand tu nous a vus… Même si j'en avais envie**, avoua Stiles, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

**-Ce n'est pas ça le plus important… Je suis heureux pour toi. Je me fous du sexe de la personne avec qui tu es du moment qu'elle te rend heureux. Mais préviens-moi quand Hale viens dormir, que je ne rentre pas dans ta chambre…**

Stiles baissa la tête, il était temps d'en dire plus à son père.

**-En fait, Derek dort tous les soirs ici… Il me protège de la succube, vu que c'est le seul assez fort pour pouvoir lutter.**

**-Tu veux dire qu'il est… Attends, Stiles, ne me dis pas qu'il est… Là-haut**, demanda le Sheriff en désignant l'étage du doigt.

Stiles acquiesça, arrachant un soupire à son père.

**-Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y faire ?**

Nouveau hochement de la tête de la part du fils Stilinski, nouveau soupire du père. C'est alors qu'un bruit retentit à l'entrée de la cuisine, et Derek entra, sexy à en mourir dans un jean noir et un tee-shirt ultra moulant de la même couleur. Il tendit la main au Sheriff, qui le regardait, bouche-bée.

**-Sheriff Stilinski, je suis désolé de ne pas faire ça de façon plus… traditionnelle, mais les circonstances ne jouent pas en ma faveur.**

**-Il est encore un peu tôt pour qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner ensemble**, dit-il après avoir serré la main de Hale, décidant finalement d'aller se coucher.

* * *

La journée se passa de façon presque normale, si on excluait les meurtres qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers jours, mais tous appréhendaient le crépuscule. Derek avait appelé les Argent, Scott et Jackson pour qu'ils patrouillent dans la forêt avec lui et Stiles, espérant ainsi empêcher une nouvelle mort. Le Sheriff avait insisté pour participer, et avait amené quelques maîtres-chiens en renfort. Ils patrouillaient depuis environ une heure, la nuit était tombée, le ciel, presque sans étoile, était étouffant, et les bruits nocturnes ne rassuraient pas Stiles, qui avaient les mains qui tremblaient. Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention, et Derek grogna assez fort pour prévenir tous les lycans de les rejoindre, au cas où ils aient besoin d'un renfort. Ils encerclèrent le lieu suspect et se rapprochèrent tous à la même vitesse, Stiles derrière Derek, qui avait étendu ses bras dans une attitude très protectrice.

* * *

*Ils approchaient, elle le sentait, et elle avait envie de jouer avec leurs nerfs. Elle disposait d'encore quelques secondes, ce qui lui suffirait amplement. Elle regarda sa victime, encore vivante, lui arracha la trachée, puis le cœur. Enfin, après avoir écrit un mot sur son front, elle s'appuya à un arbre et attendit, savourant le morceau de viande encore chaud. Elle ne tarda pas à voir les yeux rouges du propriétaire de la meute, les yeux bleus de son bras droit, et les yeux jaunes de l'oméga-bêta. Ces six yeux étaient accompagnés par deux paires noisette, appartenant à Ichabod et Allison, et une dernière paire, bleus céruléens, révélant la présence du père de la jolie brunette. La lune, qui était alors voilée par les nuages, se montra enfin, éclairant la scène, et elle vit avec délice les yeux de Stiles s'agrandir à la vue du corps. Il était divin, encore une fois, mais il portait encore l'odeur de l'Alpha, et elle en fut très irritée, le parfum pestilentiel était encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Allison et sauta sur la branche d'un arbre.

**-Ton papa m'attend, Stiles, et je déteste faire attendre les gens…**

Et elle s'élança d'arbre en arbre, se délectant du bruit de pas qu'elle entendait derrière elle… Elle les attira jusqu'à une clairière, presque au centre de la forêt, et se plaça au centre, les attendant de pied ferme. Quand ils furent tous en face d'elle, elle laissa tomber ce qu'il restait du cœur humain, et se mit en position d'attaque.

**-Maintenant, le loup, tu vas payer pour avoir touché à ma récompense…***

* * *

Derek regarda Stiles avec de grands yeux, il fallait qu'il le protège, et pour continuer à le protéger, il devait se sauver lui-même. Il attrapa Stilinski, le portant comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, et, après avoir fait signe aux autres de courir, il commença une course effrénée dans la forêt. Stiles braillait sur son épaule, mais il s'en fichait, il devait sortir de cette impasse dans laquelle il les avait tous attirés. Abrahel semblait prête à jouer, elle ne les rattrapa qu'une fois arrivée sur le parking du lycée, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Scott et Jackson l'attendait de pied ferme. Ils sautèrent sur elle, et débuta alors une lutte acharnée, à laquelle Derek se joignit après s'être assuré que Stiles était en sécurité avec les Argent. Malheureusement, la succube était rapide, bien plus rapide que les loups, et même la force d'Alpha de Derek était insuffisante. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait déjà envoyé Jackson et Scott au tapis, et elle s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à Hale quand une forme noire, jaillie de nulle part, sauta sur elle, l'entraînant à plusieurs mètres de l'Alpha. La forme fut bientôt rejointe par quatre autres, et elles prenaient peu à peu le dessus, mais Abrahel, se voyant dominée, se volatilisa. Derek se remit difficilement debout et vérifia si Scott et Jackson allaient bien, avant de se diriger vers les formes, qui étaient à présent debout, et… humaines. Des phares de voitures s'allumèrent, et tous purent découvrir avec étonnement Isaac, Boyd, Erica et deux inconnus.

**-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous fallait des renforts**, lança Isaac, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. **Vous m'expliquez quel malheur frappe encore cette foutue ville ?**

**-Un démon**, lui répondit Stiles, ironique. **Et elle vient de faire sa quatrième victime en lui tatouant le mot diffamation en hébreux sur le front… Avec le sang de la victime, bien sûr.**

Isaac fit une grimace et se tourna vers Derek, cherchant confirmation, il semblait croire que Stiles blaguait, mais il déchanta quand Derek approuva d'un signe de tête.

**-Maintenant qu'on t'a présenté notre nouvelle copine, tu nous présente les tiens**, demanda Stiles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? C'est assez spécial, mais... Bof, lâchez-vous, même si vous avez pas aimer! J'accepte tout sans rien dire ^^ **

**De gros bisous, je vous aime, restez fidèles au poste, je continue sur ma lancée!**

**Salie**


End file.
